Problem: Jessica had to do problems 23 through 42 for homework tonight. If Jessica did all of the problems she was assigned, how many problems did she do?
Instead of counting problems 23 through 42, we can subtract 22 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 20. We see that Jessica did 20 problems. Notice that she did 20 and not 19 problems.